thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Final Orion God Form
Matt Final Orion God Form is an alternate version of Matt from Cyberchase. He comes from a Gigaverse that he completely messed up by accident. Origin In his own Gigaverse Matt was a massive fucking asshole. People would sometimes pray to him and ask for things like food, medicine or money. Whenever somebody did this Matt would just get really angry and like turn them inside out and shit it was awful. Of course if your an asshole in the Gigaverse then somebody will usually like try to fight you. So like most of the beings in the Gigaverse all banded together into an unstoppable force and went to go kill Matt. In response to this Matt made the leaders of the Resistance immortal and locked them all inside of a star. After a while, Matt just fucked everything up completely. There where many things wrong with the Gigaverse under Matts tyranny, for starters over 12 universes were destroyed, anyone who was still alive was being tortured forever, and slowly Matt was like deleting oxygen from existence. After all of this Matt looked around and realized that like he probably shouldn't have done all of that. He thought about what life would be like if he tried to help people instead of turning their sex organs into real chocolate. So he decided to go to another Gigaverse to see what it would be like. Arrival Matt arrived in our Gigaverse in 502592483295928359821493535 BC ([[The Normal World|'Normal time']]) and set out to try and make life in the Gigaverse great again. However once he arrived he found that, at the time, the Gigaverse we live in was actually perfect. People lived in perfect peace and harmony, there were no wars or hate in the entire Gigaverse. Matt realized that our Gigaverse was created without any evil at all in it. Normally you would hear that and be like "oh wow that's amazing" but Matt became angry. He wanted to help people but there was nobody to help! So within 10 minutes of arriving into the Gigaverse, Matt decided to create a massive force of evil that creates conflict so that he could help to resolve the conflict. This led to the creation of [[The Abyss|'The Abyss']], this event would leave an irreversible impact on the Gigaverse. Reception People, of course, were like "holy fucking shit why" and for the first time in their lives, they actually hated somebody. But at the time even the most advanced civilizations had no means of fighting Matt like at all so they kinda just went on with there lives. Nowadays most have forgotten that Matt actually created [[The Abyss|'The Abyss']]. And among those who do, opinion is extremely mixed. Some would say that Matt is absolutely the worst being ever created, others would say that even though he did that he still has helped the Gigaverse in immeasurable ways. History Since Matt has been around for so long it's really hard to talk about all he has done. But here are the most notable things that he did. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Giga God